


Your Bed

by bunnycalledanna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, Angst and Porn, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everything Hurts, Fucked Up, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spin off of abandoned fic, Underage - Freeform, but not really, solo male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnycalledanna/pseuds/bunnycalledanna
Summary: Bucky masturbates in Sam’s bed.—-Based on Heightened Sensitivity by OmegaBucky. See authors note for warnings
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmegaBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaBucky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heightened Sensitivity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375534) by [OmegaBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaBucky/pseuds/OmegaBucky). 



> This is based on/continuation/inspired by the in every way superior fic Heightened Sensitivity by OmegaBucky. I assume it’s been abandoned but I’m holding out for an update.  
> I wasn’t able to ask permission because the author didn’t have any contacts, but all credit to them, I don’t own the ideas in this at all.  
> It’s not meant to continue the plot but that fic touched a nerve and I really had to work it out, this is the result.
> 
> In the fic Bucky is 15 and Sam is his adopted father who he has a crush on. It is extremely fucked up and so is this. This also doesn’t really make sense unless you’ve read that.  
> I didn’t really talk about the ABO in this even though they’re a big part of the other. Also Bucky’s age is never explicitly mentioned. 
> 
> Also this is the first fic I’ve ever written really. So enjoy :)

Bucky can’t stop. When he and Steve had first used his father’s bed it had been such a thrill, had felt so good while they did it. The next day he had felt guilty, as he always did when he thought about his father like that, but as soon as Sam left he found himself thinking about it. Sam’s scent on the sheets, filling his nose as he was stretched and filled, crying out for his daddy. 

He made it through one school lesson before he was back in the room, flopping face down onto the sheets.

Bucky hesitates, but only for a moment, he finds himself hesitating less and less these days, and it feels impossible to stop once that scent is in his nose. He strips his jeans and boxers off, throws them to the side, and gets a hand around himself. 

He already feels so desperate. His little cock had been hard since he woke and went to breakfast and saw his daddy cooking. It had been hard to hide his erection- he wasn’t sure he was altogether successful, but Sam hadn’t remarked on it. When Sam left for work Bucky was practically trembling, it was all he could do looking at him pulling on his coat, his socks. God, he was a freak, getting turned on by that. By his father tying his tie, straightening his shirt. It had made his cock so hard, he was afraid it would leak right through his jeans. 

Now he can’t bear it a second longer, he tightens his hand around his cock and tugs hard, smearing the stream of precome around. He was already so wet, dripping all morning, his hand moves like water over it, and he can’t stop. At the first touch he lets out a shaky sigh, pleasure clouding his brain instantly. 

He closes his eyes, pictures what he can’t stop picturing. His daddy walking through the door, seeing him like this, his hand on himself, being a dirty little boy. Bucky spreads his legs unconsciously, presenting for his daddy, who in his fantasy watches him from the doorway with dark eyes. 

He’d be angry, angry that his little puppy had turned into a whore. A desperate little slut.  
Buckys hand moves faster over himself, the other straying upward to pinch his nipple. He whimpers slightly, then pinches again, harder.  
In his head Sam comes into the room, slipping off his tie and coat, letting them fall to the floor, and climbs onto the bed. He’d look down at Bucky, whining and gasping as he fucks his fist. 

Sam would shake his head, disappointed. He’d tell Bucky what a naughty boy he’s been, how he needs to be punished. Then his daddy would turn him over, pull him onto his lap, and spank him.  
Bucky groans out loud at the thought, fist tightening hard, almost painfully on himself. It’s not enough, not enough pressure. He rolls onto his stomach, groans as his sensitive dick rubs the sheets. It feels good, he bury’s his face in the sheets- they smell like Sam- and starts humping them.  
Sam would spank him, he thinks. Would tell him he’s a naughty little puppy.  
“Daddy...”

He’s not even aware he’s saying it until it’s out of his mouth. He imagines his daddy over him, slapping his ass over and over as he moans and writhed under him, calling out again and again:  
“Daddy, daddy, daddy...” the last word tips out into a groan as he digs his hips into the sheets, rubbing hard against the bed. He’d do this for his daddy, after he’d been punished. Sam would tell him to get himself off, to be a good little puppy and make himself cum for his daddy.

He jerks his hips hard. He wants to cum for his daddy, wants to be a good boy. His movements are desperate, rhythmless. His cock stings from the friction but it feels so good, being good for his daddy. He groans, feels his orgasm start to build, goes faster, as hard as he can.  
“Daddy, please” he says, not even thinking, “please, I need to cum.” He’s breathless, desperate, can feel it rising up through his thighs, his cock, feels his muscles tightening.  
He throws his head back, humps one, two, three more times, and comes, spilling onto the sheets with a groan of “Thank you, thank you, Daddy.”

His vision is white with pleasure for a minute, then he is grimly aware of where he is, what he just did. He feels sick, lifting himself up onto his knees and looking at the little puddle of cum on the sheets, the pillows messy with his drool- his fathers sheets, his fathers pillows.

He lays down beside the mess and stares at the ceiling as a few tears crawl out of his eyes. Then a sob, and suddenly he’s crying with his whole body, curling into himself.


End file.
